This invention relates to solenoid operated fluid pressure regulating valves for providing two-stage burner operation.
It is known in the prior art to provide a solenoid operated fluid pressure regulating valve which enables a low fire and a high fire (two-stage) burner operation. It is also known to provide means for adjusting the values of the fluid pressures to be maintained during such low fire and high fire operation. While such adjusting means are disclosed, they do not appear to be readily accessible so as to facilitate field adjustment of the low fire and high fire pressure values. Also, such adjusting means do not appear to limit, to some pre-established values, the values to which the low fire and high fire pressures can be field adjusted.